Twisted Treeline
The Twisted Treeline is a two lane Field of Justice, released shortly before the game officially launched. It was released publicly in Practice Games on October 27, 2009http://pc.ign.com/objects/142/14287819.html. And then released for Normal Games on March 30, 2010The battle for Twisted Treeline has begun! Lore The Field of Justice known as the Twisted Treeline is one of the League’s newest arenas, and as such, still quite the mystery to most of the League's competitors. The arena itself is located north of the Ironspike Mountains in a large expanse of forest nestled between the city-state of Zaun and one of the major passes that connect Noxus with the northern reaches of Valoran. It is one of the few remaining forests near Zaun that has not been exploited for natural resources; a mere cursory glance at the geography of the arena quickly explains why. The misuse of magic – mainly from Zaun but also from the numerous battles fought here during the various Rune Wars – has warped the verdant environs of the Twisted Treeline into terrain with a bizarre, alien-like visage. The two nexuses that power the Twisted Treeline do more to try and maintain the physical stability of the region more than any other function they would normally perform. Gameplay Twisted Treeline map features faster paced 3v3 action due to its two lanes/ two forests layout. One lane is curvy, and the other is straight. The map also features several neutral monster camps, and plenty of opportunities for team fights due to the two large forests located on the map. The top forest is accessible only from the top lane, has high reward monsters, and is structured to increase random forest encounters. The lower forest narrows in the middle, allowing for increased ganking opportunities. Other features of Twisted Treeline include new Sigil monsters, in addition to a new monster whose buff reveals the bottom forest for a short period of time. Twisted Treeline Camps *Giant Wolf and two Wolves; respawn in 75 seconds *Lizard, Young Lizard, and Golem or Wraith and three Lesser Wraiths; respawn in 75 seconds *Rabid Wolf and two Giant Wolves or Ghast? Wraith?; respawn in 3 minutes *Twisted Lizard Elder; respawn in 4 minutes *Ebonmaw, the Terror of Zaun; respawns in 5 minutes Development Marc Merrill in an interview with Zam.com first mention the map: :''So in regards to the new map, which is one of the hottest items that we're really excited about, we're about to roll one out. It's going to be going into the beta shortly. I don't know if it's in this release or if it's in the release at the end of the month. It's coming out really soon, it's a two lane map, it's awesome, there's a lot of action, it's really well designed to force action to the middle of the map, and it's designed for a 3 on 3 play experience. So it's very different experience, it will be a lot of fun for users to go bang away on that.''http://www.zam.com/story.html?story=19660 The map was first shown to the public on October 19, 2009 on the Facebook page of the game. http://www.facebook.com/album.php?aid=325994&id=82061850555. Strategy * Work with your team mates to use the close lanes as a chance to kill enemy Champions as a team. * Most games all 3 people go to the straight bottom lane try to farm the top lane before going to the bottom to gank. * The basic strategy is to have 2 players laning on the bottom and 1 player laning on the top, this allows one stronger player to develop ahead of the other 2 and have a large advantage when ganking the bottom lane enemies. Laning should not continue for too long though as it is much quicker to level and gain gold from ganking enemies once you are strong enough. References Category:Fields of Justice Category:Fields of Justice Category:Places